Talk:Headstone Pilgrimage
Testimonals Whole Mission * Soloed as RDM75/BLU37 one fight as NIN75/DNC37 - From the first RotZ mission up to Ark Angels, I did this as Red Mage, excluding the Doomed Pilgrims which was way too accurate and strong for me to fight it head-on as RDM. Being too lazy to kite, I easily defeated it as a Ninja. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * Just solo'd the entire mission on 80SMN/40WHM, Carbie kiting is necessary when below 200 MP, other power them down with an avatar of your choice. --KigenAngelo 21:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *Easy Solo 90DNC/45NIN. I made it a goal not to use shadows or Fan Dance on the battles, and I acquired my goal! 341+36 Evasion Skill(gear + merits), +118 Evasion Stat (gear + trait). I made myself Deodorizer for the Opo-Opo section, Monomi + Chocobo Jig + Tandava Crackows, pulled the True Sound one to cave entrance just in case, then pulled it back to where the forgotten one was (safely out of link range). Next, I knocked out the Weapons. Sneaked up, spawned, pulled the warrior away from the red mage, and watched Mr. Manafont despawn. Next, I tackled the Doomed Pilgrims. He can Triple Attack, which may end badly, and his hit rate must have been around 45% (maybe a bit higher). I built TP to 170 on a few flies and bats, but I needed to use No Foot Rise to save myself when I went orange. I was gaining TP around the same rate I was taking damage (50+ TP for every 350-450 damage), and I refused to have yellow health when it died. Win, finished up with the Shadow. He was a joke by comparison, finished at capped TP. However, he seemed to have a pretty high defense. My Kila+2s were only doing more than 50 on criticals, and I was doing 15-20 pretty often. Dimensional Death was averaging 300+ to me, but I dodged it once. Non-battle ones were, of course, quite easy. As long as you dodge aggro, anyway. InfamousDS 11:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Fragment *I tried the main page suggestion of just getting the Ancient Weapon and letting the Legendary weapon despawn, but after defeating the Ancient Weapon and despawn, I touched the headstone and just got the response "The air around you is slightly stagnant...". I could not get the key item. This suggests that under some condition or other you need to defeat both weapons. Worse yet, I was unable to trigger the fight again. EDIT: After some minutes (5 to 10) the Legendary Weapon alone spawned when I touched the headstone. I was able to defeat it and obtain the Lightning fragment. Dmaps (talk) 22:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * Soloed by level 99 thief/dancer. Sneak pulled the Ancient Weapon, and let the other despawn. Can not pull out lightning fragment after letting other NM despawn. Had to kill both to Key Item. 5/4/2014 * Can be easily soloed by a level 67 NIN by Sneak pulling. Be sure to keep it enfeebled, and you should have no trouble with it. * If you pull the Legendary Weapon it can be done with a 73bst/whm with CC and 2x Reward * Duo SAM/NIN 75 RDM/WHM 75. Start fight with 300 tp. Sneak SAM and click on the Headstone to spawn the weapons, then use a Range to pull the ancient weapon around the corner. Use Sekkanoki and do Tachi: Gekko -> Tachi: Kasha for Fusion SC. Then 2 hour and use Tachi: Yukikaze -> Tachi: Gekko for fragmentation and follow that with Tachi: Kasha for a nice Light SC. At this point he should be 3/4, finish him off with meditate tachi: Kasha. Once defeated the other weapon should have depopped, go click on the headstone again to get your fragment. * Soloed both as 75PLD/DNC with difficulty. Buffed up and got 300tp before fight. No notable gear besides Joyeuse, used tank build, Tavnazian Taco, and one Yagudo Drink. Kill RDM first for Aspir Samba and he will also cure the WAR if low on health. Had to use Chivalry and Invincible, would of went a lot smoother if I ran from Smite of Rage (easy 200+ dmg) from the beginning and kited Manafont. Use Shield Bash when RDM tries to cure himself, once first one dies, rest of the fight is easy. * Duo by 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/NIN sneak popping and pulling Ancient Weapon and letting Legendary Weapon depop. RDM tanks while keeing enfeebs on the Weapon. * Super simple duo with 75 SAM/NIN & 75 WHM/BLM. Whm sneaked, clicked stone, I pulled with ranged and left the other at the stone. No two hours needed, just fought straight up. I needed a little curing on the second one, because I went afk and shadows went down. Pretty decent gear on myself and whm. Robfire 21:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * Confirmed and Ancient Weapon easily duo'd by 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN * Soloable 75MNK/NIN. 200+ TP built on mobs, Ni up, Sneak pop, Chi Blast pull. Fought Legendary Weapon, didnt have much of an issue keeping shadows up until the end when I had to hold on Asuran fists for other to depop, Smite of Rage hit me hard, ended up with 518/1656hp left. No 2hour used. * Easily solo'd Nin/Dnc average gear. Pulled Ancient Weapon, Legendary Weapon Aggro'd. Kited towards Zone until Legendary Weapon turned back. Killed Ancient Weapon easily never a concern. /war for faster kills. * Easy solo by DNC78/NIN39. Only defeated the Warrior NM. Poor evasion gear, very easy to keep shadows up. I used Saber Dance and Haste Samba the whole fight. Ended up barely in the yellow. -Akaden 18:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Surprisingly easy fight for a lvl 60 party of 3 players with trusts (RDM/WHM, BLM/SMN, BST/DRK, Trion, Teodor, Apururu). Began with the Ancient Weapon and finished with the Legendary. --Argentel (talk) 13:03, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Fire Fragment * Not easy solo for DNC78/NIN39. I was close to death at 1 point. Again, poor evasion gear, popped Fan Dance 3 minutes before popping the nms. Shadows were hard to keep up until one of the opos was dead. Didn't have full TP, I probably should have. It would make things easier. Once one of the opos was dead it was cake and candy from there. -Akaden 19:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Defeated by 75DRG/WHM, 75BLM/RDM, and 75THF/NIN. BLM Kited one while DRG and THF killed the other. Very Easy. * Trio'd by a 75MNK/NIN, 75WHM/RDM, and 70BLU/NIN. Same strategy as above. Very little difficulty. * Easily soloable as a 75THF/NIN with capped evasion. * Soloed by 75Mnk/Dnc with 300TP before fight, pulled "Tipha" & average equipments other than Kirin's Osode. Check this video of mine ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xa0aHwDFeo * Easily duo'd 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN * Soloable by Nin/Dnc. Not a hard fight at all. Average geared. (evasion capped and fully Merited)Keep shadows up hits were doing 65-135 dammage, non crit. *solo'd 80WAR/40DNC pop'd NM's and fished back Tipha with out agroing Carthi, VIT+ set up and shield build slightly merited used Tavnazian Taco. Very easy fight dealing with one at a time *Soloed 85DNC/NIN. Popped, and only Tipha appeared. Used Fan Dance, and kept shadows up (wore full Aurore set, Virtuoso Belt, Raja's Ring. 2 Merits in Closed Position). Easy fight, and went back to find that the other NM still wasn't there. Grabbed my fire fragment and warped out. ~'Leetah of Ragnarok' * Done with a lvl 58 party of 3 players and 3 trusts (RDM/WHM, BLM/SMN, BST/DRK, Trion, Teodor, Kupipi). First Opo-opo was engaged with weapon skills and magic burst after having gained TP on surrounding mobs. Trion died between the 2 opo-opos because autotargeting of the second one didn't happen, and Kupipi stopped healing during the time the weapon was sheathed... Otherwise not really difficult fight with Kupipi and RDM healing through. --Argentel (talk) 12:52, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Wind Fragment * Very easy fight as 75PLD/DNC. No food/meds, had joyeuese, and ended fight with full hp/mp and 200tp. No JAs used. * Easy fight as 78DNC/NIN. Used book for buffs. Long fight. Dimensional Death did a bit of damage when shadows were down. Violent Flourish almost never stunned him, so shadows were relatively hard to keep up. Other than that though, easy fight. -Akaden 20:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) * Done with a lvl 60 party of 3 players with trusts (RDM/WHM, BLM/SMN, BST/DRK, Trion, Teodor, Apururu). Relatively easy, but Trion died at some point near the end. --Argentel (talk) 13:03, May 6, 2018 (UTC) In Fire Fragment, it said that the Ash Dragon in Ifrit's Cauldron has True Hearing which in fact, he doesn't have. It is fixed. The whole of ZM5 can be duoed by a THF/NIN and a SCH/RDM at 75 with easy/moderate difficulty. -- Minikowalski of Bahamut * Easily duo'd 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN * Easily solo'd by PLD/DNC * Easy solo for Nin/Dnc. Killed gob in area, popped Axesarion the Wanderer was down to 50% when gob re-spawned. Backed up behind Headstone to avoid Gob aggro as long as possible. Gob did aggro'd but Axesarion the Wanderer was at 5% health. Very easy kill, evasion set up. * Solo'd 80WAR/40DNC little difficulty, VIT+ gear and shield build used Tavnazian Taco. Full perle set, juggernaut, Koenig shield, bibiki seashell, shield torque, fowling earring, buckler earring, jelly ring, soil ring, knightly mantle, warwolf belt. Goblin spawned and aggro'd towards end of fight but didn't effect much, killed Axesarion and then finished the goblin. Light Fragment * Duo'd with very little difficulty 75THF/NIN and 75 RDM/NIN * Duo'd with some difficulty by Dnc/Nin and Pld/War * Solo'd Nin/Dnc evasion set up. Enfeebles landed easily (Blind resisted twice, used nin af head third time) Hits very hard when hits 150-350hp, does attack fast. This one I was very worried about being able to solo after hearing horror stories and having alot of doubters. Only took 3hits all fight. Very average gear. Actually was a really fun fight. * Solo'ed with lv 90 dnc/nin, Double Kila's +2, Alcide's Armour +1, Alcide's Leggings, Alcide's feet armour +1, Blur Mantle, Evasion torque, Optical Hat, Derobade mittens, -7 atk +7 eva earring, Choeria Earring, Heed ring, Breeze ring. wasnt a bad fight at all, just make sure your eva is capped and have alot of +eva and agi to help you during your fight as this mob double attacks like one bad mob/f'er. Overall excellent fight, kinda long, used saber dance, use presto+af bangles for step acc+/+quick or feather step. Used Violent Flourish +ichi or ni macro for quick stun and cast shadow. Used str/atk macro equipment change during weapon skill and in the end, I didnt even get hit once, just make sure your +eva and agi is high and eva capped to your lv. * Done by a lvl 60 party of 3 players with trusts (RDM/WHM, BLM/SMN, BST/DRK, Trion, Teodor, Apururu). Easy fight, but Trion died at some point. --Argentel (talk) 13:06, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Tipha and Carthi opo-NMs resisted lullaby on a run i did tonight, so i amended the note. if anyone finds different, please update. --vm0d 02:32, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I thought something was wrong on here and changed it but I was mistaken. Changed it back. Resheph 03:35, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Respose doesn't work either Robfire 21:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I move the strategy & testimonials here from the article. Lets keep the article about the mission; strategy can be argued here. Grouf 23:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Note: You can Sneak/Deodorize pull Tipha, Carthi will stay behind the headstone while you kill Tipha. :Note: If you kill Tipha too fast and Carthi does not depop you will have to kill Carthi. :Note: We just verifed this now 1 June, 2008; Shaawn & Nastirh on Asura Server. :Note: Yes verifed ! Used this Methode today 17 July 2008 , Dickerchen on Remora :Note: This didn't work for me. Even with sneak and deoderize, both opo's attacked immediatly. Maximusdecimus, Phoenix. :Note: No this definatly did not work for me, we pulled back i used a silent oil and a red mage deodorized me and i went in to pop the two nm's. But they just both came at the same time and we got owned big time. maybe there was something else that alowed them to pull one at a time, maybe a certain day or something but it definatly did not work for me. so do not try this if your going in weak or duo. Achillies & Seoman | Pandemonium :Note: Upon touching the headstone, my Sneak and Deodorize force wore, so we had to melee them both. Extremely easy trio with 75 Paladin/Warrior tanking one and 75 Red Mage/Ninja tanking the other, with a 73 Black Mage supporting with heals and occasional nuking. --Verinor 6/21/2008 * same with me. Both opo's came out swinging Maximusdecimus 10:34, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sneak/Deodorize worked for my group. --Aneu 15:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Easy duo with 75 NIN/WAR and 70 RDM/WHM. Buffed up, put haste on the ninja, he popped the NMs. Ninja attacked Tipha, RDM(me) kited Carthi (reverse would take longer due to Carthi's use of Magic Fruit.) With Gravity, Bind, Stoneskin and Blink was an incredibly easy kite, took Carthi to the end of the tunnel and bound him, then ran back to reapply regen on the Ninja and throw a few enfeebles on Tipha. Took about 5 minutes for the Ninja to finish Tipha, then we killed Carthi easily. Don't forget to bring a garnet :) --QuetzElohim 06:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wind Fragment fight the comment of easy to solo as PLD/DNC i don't know about that i just tried it with a Merc Greatsword started off the fight with 300 tp and a NPC healer .. I had to warp out at about 200 hp--Luckydeville 01:16, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Reason why people are failing to sneak/deodorize pop these NMs When you Sneak/Deo pop at the Headstone. One of the monkeys (Tipha) is truesound and will detect you and start attacking you, once Tipha hits you once, Sneak will break. Thus aggroing Carthi. Carthi on the other hand will not immediately start attacking the Headstone player/popper immediately, as mentioned above because he is not truesound. To make this easier, Its suggested a Thief, or someone with Powder boots/+Movement speed pop the Headstone. Then IMMEDIATELY run back to the entrance of the tunnel before getting hit by Tipha to avoid aggroing Carthi. This is how we did the fight tonight, making it much easier for two people to duo. Anyways goodluck, and hopefully that clears up the mess on why its working for some people, and not for others. --Pikarya 06:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC). :Actually, they both do seemingly attack immediately, sneak or no sneak. I had quickening from the Super Kupower - Swift Shoes on me when I spawned them. I immediately started running away from them, nothing managed to hit me, yet they both started towards me. I did not deodorize myself for some reason though. I recorded all this but it seems I have deleted the raw video for some reason... Either way, it was simple to run to the entrance with them, re-enter and fight just one of them. Of course, I started worrying I was being too quick about it as they only de-spawn at their spawn spot and they were rather far away so when I went to check on the other, I used Gravity on the one nearly defeated and ran over to see if the friend is still there or not. Since they follow you by scent, the one I was fighting lost interest and therefore regenerated up to full HP. x.x Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Had the opportunity to look into it more as I was helping a friend with them missions. As I had suspected, it was due to not using Deodorize that they both attacked me. I gave Deodorize and Sneak to the character that spawned them this time, and only Tipha attacked. Perhaps next time I will only use Deodorize. ^^ Tipha was defeated so fast that we took down Carthi as well anyways. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Tried to use only Deodorize just to test this and (this was a while ago now) they both attacked. Not 100% sure if the one attacked to take Deodorize off and thus the other came. Need to find the video for it. Either way, I would recommend Sneak as well if fighting both or getting rid of the enmity on the other one is not fancied... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deodorize not needed for Opo Opo's I was able to sneak pop this and only use sneak. I Flee'd, Monomi:Ichi, stand very close to headstone, click, give affirmative answer, and run backwards toward end of tunnel. Also, quite easy duo with 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/NIN --†Desont 18:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that the fact that Flee was used to run away caused at least one of them to lose interest as I have found they lose that very easily especially when using Gravity. I personally tried with only Sneak and both would attack. 15:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC)